Talk:Jiralhanae War Chieftain
Untitled what proof of there is this? The Todd McFarlane toy is called a "War Chieftain." Since the TM figures put Joyride to shame, I'd trust them. Specops306, Kora '' 05:33, 23 April 2008 (UTC) But the first edition Hammer Chieftain was also called a "Brute Chieftain". Should we rename it as well? No. I trust Bungies own website more than a company who already misnamed the first type with the general name and now tries to find a name for the other.Mutoid Chief 12:25, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Um...it is called the Brute Chieftain. That's what it is, and what Bungie has called it. Tartarus was a Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. War Chieftain is just a specialty rank. Todd McFarlane's company worked closely with Bungie. A lot of the information about other races is based on that provided by the toys - see Sesa 'Refumee and Kig-Yar. --'''Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::True that. But the problem here is that Bungie's website calls this enemy "Brute Chieftain - Armor" and the other one "Brute Chieftain - Weapon". TM calls them "War Chieftain" and "Brute Chieftain". This is a conflict. My point is that when TM made the first series of toys, the Weapon Chieftain was called just "Brute Chieftain" to avoid confusion. When they made the third series, they needed another name for the second Chieftain. This is pure speculation, though. ::The info gathered for Jackals and 'Refumee was from the description of the toys. This is pretty reliable, the info was accurate and didn't conflict with anything. But the current source for War Chieftain is nothing more than a picture of a toy on an Internet page, with "War Chieftain" written under it. The page has no other information. But this article states multiple things that are not said anywhere. Hence the "Disputed Content" tag.Mutoid Chief 23:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::We could rename it to Brute Chieftain - Armor. Then change the original to Brute Chieftain - Weapon. Popsoap 22:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I think do to the conflict, we should side with the creators of the Halo Bible and Halo Universe... Seems sensible to me. SpartanSeries2(can't sign posts on my BlackBerry) If these guys rank higher than normal Chieftains, how come they don't have invincibility? I noticed on the Halo 3:ODST stat page, enemy chest on bungie.net, that they are referred to as Brute Heroes? HGR Number of Chieftains? Should we put how many are encountered on each of the difficulties? I've seen many more war chieftains on levels than the others, and on The Covenant the only chieftain that accompanied Truth was a "hammer chieftain." So are we sure these are higher in rank? Irrelevant. There are more Councilors encountered in the Cutscene the Heretic than Zealots and Ultras in the entire Haloverse combined. But presumably their are likely more Zealots and Ultras in the Covenant. Also regarding the Invincibility, Ultras in Halo 2 have vastly superior shields to their Zealot superiors, so that is also a mute point. In Halo: Contact Harvest, Maccabeus wore the War Chieftain armor, Tartarus wore this armor when he took his rank. Tartarus is the highest ranking Brute ever seen, and he wore the armor of a War Chieftain when clad in power armor. Also the Golden Armor usually signifies power in the Covenant. The Prophet of Truth also surrounded himself with the Sangheli Honor Guard, unless you wish too infer that the Honor Guard are the highest ranked individuals in the Covenant, than that two is irrelevant--Councilor 'Rumilee 03:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I see your point. Although I think I've worked it out. What if War Chieftans command brute-only packs, and Regular Chieftains command the captains and their non-brute squads? War Chieftains do also command non-Brute squads (in the level "The Covenant", at the start near the Anti-Air Wraith). I've also seen them command only Brutes (in the level "The Covenant", at the 3rd Barrier Tower). I have seen Chieftains command non-Brute squads (in the level "Sierra 117", at the brigde on the water dam) and also only Brute squads (in the level "The Covenant", at the first Barrier Tower). So that proves your point is not true. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow? Never thought bungie would be cool enough to give War Chieftains the ability to use Hammers.--Hunter on Steriods 23:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was a glitch they oversaw... I suppose its cool though. --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 04:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Still, It's not cool, it's Awesome. I've always wanted to see one, I have actually, in the strategy book for H3. I also found that there is script in Halo 3 for the Goldies(War Chieftains) to use them in H3. Along with the SMG for Minors.--Hunter on Steriods 23:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Have you seen the Brute Vidoc where they show a Chieftain wielding an energy sword? That was interesting. --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 00:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I was like, OMG, WTF! But strangely I don't remember any script of that! Isn't that weird they'd leave the others in?--Hunter on Steriods 00:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Really though...doesn't it make sense that the highest-ranking Brutes would use the most important ceremonial weapons? I never really believed that the Hammer Chieftains were supposed to be lower in rank than the ones with guns. Flayer92 18:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Face Shot Does a direct sniper round in the unprotected part of the face kill it instantly even with the helmet? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It will never, not even on Easy. On Easy you might need 2 shots. On Legendary, it takes about 5 shots. A carbine is also strong for headshots, though. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Rename If no one objects, I'm going to rename this article to "Jiralhanae War Chieftain" in order to remove any ambiguity. The article for regular chieftains is already called "Jiralhanae Chieftain", so I doubt it will be a problem. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Imagine this You and your ten to nineteen (9 other boys, 10 girls) have gotten to Crow's Nest, with no casualties. You have Battle rifles & Assault rifles. You got to save the Marines in the barracks. You encounter a Fuel Rod Gun War Chieftain and a Plasma Cannon War Chieftain, a War Chieftain with a Gravity Hammer, and a Jiralhanae Chieftain. The have their usual power-ups. What would you do?-Megan Fox's lover August 21, 2010 20:31 :Finish the fight.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) there are no war chieftains in reach why is their a section that states that war chieftains are present in halo reach? IF they are, then they appear no different from regular chieftains; meaning they have the same armor configuration, have the same shield strength and armor strength, use the same weapons, and are under the same name. Wouldnt it be easier to just say that they do not appear in reach? permission to delete section. . . Emasik 15:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC)emasik :Approved. I assume the section was made before the game came out to say that they might appear, but was never removed afterwards.-- Forerun '' 23:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC)